


The First Day

by attic_raccoon



Series: Kitajima Days [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attic_raccoon/pseuds/attic_raccoon
Summary: The first of Kita and Ushijima's happy days. It involves a lost Wakatoshi-kun, his supportive friends, his supportive best friend, and one Kita-san.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Kitajima Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661482
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I call the pairing Kitajima merely because it sounds like a real surname, and makes a cheesy title.  
> I hope it's enjoyable.  
> Thank you for your attention.

One day, the Shiratorizawa Academy volleyball team decided to go visit a cafe that had just opened near Sendai station. For several reasons, they ended up choosing to meet there. That’s why everybody was really worried if their dear ace, Ushijima, was going to be able to get there by himself.

And, as expected, he didn’t make it.

But it’s ok, they just needed to call him, and help him get there.

Or so they thought. Because they later found out Ushijima had forgotten his phone home.

But even so, it’s okay. Surely, at least he should be able to come back to the dorms before the night falls, right?

Right?

…

Many hour have passed, but still no sign of Ushijima.

Oh, no, he probably followed a weird creature into the woods and now is wandering alone and cold, searching for food and wrestling bears. Knowing Wakatoshi, there’s no doubt he will survive, but will he ever be found again??

Luckily, while their thoughts went to the wildest places, Tendou receives a call, and it’s from none other than the legend himself.

Somehow, he ended up in Hyogo, and got help from Inarizaki’s captain, Kita Shinsuke.

Everything is ok again. He is coming home. But his arrival is at quite late hours, and the children need to sleep. So the third years are the ones who go pick him up at the station.

\--------

“Hello. Sorry for my delay.”

“Wakatoshi!!! You’re alive!” Tendou jumps towards Ushijima.

“Yes, I am,” says an unfazed Ushijima with a happy Tendou clinging to his arm.

His fellow third years all go greet him. He doesn’t understand why cause such commotion, but ok.

“Man, you gotta tell us how you did it. You’ve set a new record here,” Semi says, amused.

“I just followed Kita-kun’s instructions.” Ushijima shows the ultra detailed list of actions he received from Kita. Everyone admires the piece of paper. Those steps really are thorough. Semi even takes it to give it a better look. 

“Yeah, you being able to come back so well is impressive too,” says Hayato. “But we want to know how you got there in the first place. It takes at least 5 hours, with 2 bullet trains and 2 more local trains, you know?”

“It was quite simple. First, I went to the cafe you all talked about. But no one was there, and you were so worried if I would be able to find it, I concluded I must have mistaken the place, because it was rather easy to get there. I then discovered there was a shop with the same name near some other station. I got lost trying to go there, but figured that if I kept going I should eventually arrive at the right place.” 

It takes a while for his friends to process Ushijima’s logic. But soon enough, everyone is bursting into laughter. Tendou, in particular, was even starting to get purple.

“Couldn’t expect less from our Miracle Boy. This is the best. Gahahaha!”

Even Reon was having a tough time.

“Wow. We've known you for a long time, but you always find a way to amaze us. Hahaha! You really are incredible, Wakatoshi.”

This catches Ushijima’s attention. “Oh. Kita-kun said the same thing.”

“That you are incredible?” asks Reon, still chuckling. “Well, after what you did no one would say otherwise.” 

They all continue laughing for a little more, until Hayato finally asks the question.

“But, seriously, Wakatoshi, how did you end up getting help from Inarizaki’s captain?”

“Yeah, man. That was some mighty luck. The instructions he gave you are truly impressive.” Semi remarks, holding the paper piece. “No wonder you managed to not get lost on the way back.”

Reon nods. “Yes. That Kita Shinsuke is something else.”

Ushijima’s attention gets caught again. “You know him?”

To which Tendou rises from his dying-of laughter-state to reply. “But of course. We couldn’t entrust our dear Wakatoshi-kun to someone without running a background check on them first.”

“Makes sense.”

“Now, tell us. How did you do it? Wait, let me guess.” Tendou stops to think for a moment. ”I know. You followed the familiar sound of volleyballs until you reached Inarizaki. You saw them, they saw you. There was a moment of tension. You challenged them and they asked where was the rest of us, and that’s when they discovered that you were lost.” Tendou finishes, pointing his finger to Ushijima, confident, waiting for the reply.

“No. I just went to a diner for a meal and met Kita-kun there.”

“Oh…” Tendou saddens, as his brilliant theory is discarded. 

But there’s no time to lose, and Semi continues the interrogation. “Right. But what else happened? You're not the type of guy who just asks for help. What lead to that? Why did he help you?”

Tendou’s liveliness promptly returns. "Yeah, Wakatoshi-kun. We know there must be a funny story behind it. Tell us."

Ushijima doesn't understand why they want to know the details so badly, but it must be because they are worried about their teammate, so he just accepts it. He answers with his usual unfazed tone.

“Well, if there is another reason besides a lost person needing help, I imagine it could be because we are boyfriends.”

“BOYFRIENDS????” everybody shout in horror.

“WHAAT?? NOOOOOOOOO! Wakatoshi! No way you got a boyfriend and didn’t tell your best friend Tendou here!”

“No one asked me about it.”

“Wakatoshiiii!!!” — Tendou firmly grasps Ushijima’s shoulders — “There are things that you tell without needing to wait to be asked. Especially to your best friend. Me! Tendou!” His head falls down. “I can’t believe this is happening…”

“It is. But I see no problem. I’m telling you now.”

“Now is too late.” Tendou replies, dramatically flailing his long arms. He is not really upset, but there’s no way he will lose the opportunity for some exaggerated acting.

“Since when? When did you start your betrayal towards me, Wakatoshi? Me. Your Best Friend.”

“I didn’t betray you, Tendou.”

“When did you start your relationship with that devious fox, is what I ask!” 

“What fox?”

“That Kita of yours!!” Tendou screams as he points his finger to Ushijima and proceeds to throw himself to the ground. 

“Oh. Kita-kun. It was today. But he is not a devious fox. He is human.”

“Wait wait wait.” Tendou stops the acting, looks at his friend, and genuinely asks. “Today?”

“Yes.”

Oh. So, Tendou did not fail to notice his friend having an undisclosed love life for the past months. Phew. But, more important than that, what happened in Hyogo today? In an instant, a huge smile grows on Tendou's face.

"Ohohoho! Wakatoshi-kun! This is amazing!"

Reon, Hayato and Semi were already oh so very shocked with the revelation of Wakatoshi having a boyfriend, that, while Tendou did his drama, they were still trying to comprehend how and when the heck did their dear ace start a romantic relationship. With the captain of a team from a prefecture at least 5 hours from Miyagi, no less! And did they even play against Inarizaki before? They are not even sure of that. And now, Ushijima just goes and say it started today??? That blow is just too much for their poor minds. 

"Wa… Wakatoshi… You…" Reon tries to say something, but the shock is so strong it prevents him from completing his line. 

Luckily, Hayato is able to recover from the dazed state, and quickly adds, "You knew him before this, right?”

“I saw him on this year’s Interhigh. But this was the first time I have spoken to him.”

“Holy cow! Wakatoshi??” Semi utters as he presses his palms against his temples. “What the hell happened today?”

“Yes, yes, Wakatoshi-kun!” a delighted Tendou chirps as he invades Ushijima’s personal space. “Tell us every single moment of your sweet love story.” 

“Ok,” he nods. “But it might take a while.”


	2. What happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How their fateful meeting transpired.

It is a pleasant evening, like any other. Kita Shinsuke finds himself thinking about his life, alone, while eating a meal in a quiet diner. His current concern is about his dear grandma. _She is already looking forward to my wedding. What should I do?..._ Kita ponders.

At this moment, a tall man carrying a tray approaches.

“Excuse me, may I sit here?”

“Oh. Ushijima-san. Sure.” Kita nods.

The tall man seems to get confused.

"You know me. Do I know you?”

“I am Kita Shinsuke, from Inarizaki High. We went to the Nationals too. But I don’t stand out much compared to my teammates, so I might have gone unnoticed to you.”

Ushijima stops for a second to think. 

“No, I remember. You are the captain.”

“Yes, I am.”

And so, as quickly as it started, their brief interaction comes to an end. They both return to their meals, and Kita, to his worries as well.

Marriage, huh? First of all, he would need to find a suitable partner. But who could it be? Kita never had any romantic interests until now. Well, if he could choose, someone calm and easy to live with seems ideal. Having integrity is also important. A healthy, resilient body is always welcome too. Yes. Someone like that. Someone like—

“Excuse me, Kita-san. Can you please pass me a napkin?”

“But of course.” Kita politely replies. 

“Thank you.”

Ushijima uses the napkin to wipe his mouth. He then carefully folds and places it on a corner of his tray. Next, he picks the bowl and the chopsticks, and gracefully eats white rice. Kita watches the scene with his usual blank expression, as the quiet gears work inside his head. It takes a couple of minutes before he reaches a conclusion. _Hm. That might work. I should try._

“Ushijima-san.”

“Yes?”

“Are you in any romantic relationship?”

“No.”

“Would you like to start one with me?”

“Hm. I need time to think.”

“Of course. I will write you my number.” Kita opens his bag to get a pen, but— 

“I finished thinking." Ushijima bluntly states. "I see no problem.”

\--------

“And that is how it happened.”

“Eh. Just that?”

“Basically, yes.”

Tendou frowns, disappointed with how brief and straightforward was that exchange. Of course, he was happy for his friend. And, to be honest, that was quite Wakatoshi-kun-ish. But he was also expecting Ushiwaka's first encounter with love to be a little more glittery than what he got.

It, however, was more than enough to leave the rest of the gang totally awe-struck.

“Holy shit… That Kita guy was fast! Really fast!” Semi says, with raised eyebrows. “But you were even more!” he scowls at Ushijima. “You gotta give a better thought before committing to this kind of things, Wakatoshi. It’s important.” He softens a bit at the end. 

The scolding startles Ushijima a little, since a mad Semi could become quite scary. "I understand. Sorry…" 

“Yeah.” says Reon, as he pats Wakatoshi’s back. “That was pretty hasty. Why didn’t you just pick his number and answered later?” he asks.

“Because I had already finished thinking.”

“And what did you think?” asks Semi, scowling again. 

“Well," Ushijima contemplates for a few seconds, before starting his calm speech. "I felt he was very efficient. And although his skills in volleyball weren’t as impressive as some of his peers’, he seemed to be held in very high regard by his team. I remember watching a game where some of the Inarizaki’s players started to get careless after gaining the lead, but it ended as soon as Kita-kun stepped into the game. That must be some other kind of power, different from ours. It interests me. And he also smelled very good. Like soap.”

“Wow. Ok. That is actually quite a lot of thought for those 5 seconds you had there.” says Reon. “But even so... Wakatoshi…”

“Ah, it’s ok, Semi, Reon.” Hayato intervenes. “Our big guy here is already an adult. And he has good instincts. If that Kita-san was a bad person, I bet he would have felt it, right, Wakatoshi?”

“I did feel comfortable near Kita-kun.”

“See? We should be happy that spring has come for him.”

“But it’s not spring yet—”

“Oh, no. That’s not what we meant. We are happy for you, Wakatoshi.” Reon promptly says. “It’s just…”

“We are worried, ok?” Semi bursts. “Of course we are. Who wouldn’t be? Our friend disappears for hours and suddenly he is dating a stranger. And the attention to details that guy has. For all we know, he could be a serial killer. We are very worried, Wakatoshi.”

“Whoa, calm down, Semi.” Hayato tries to maintain the peace. “Everything is fine. Besides, if Kita wanted Wakatoshi dead he wouldn’t have sent him back here, right? Hahaha.”

“Yes. Hayato is right. Kita-kun did have a good opportunity to kill me if he so wanted. I was alone, with no means of communication. And he had easy access to my food. Yet, I still live.”

Everyone looks at Ushijima with wide eyes. Except Tendou. He still is on the process of acceptance. Staring at the moon. Thinking how the declaration of love to Wakatoshi-kun could have happened at the airport, right when he was almost leaving to start a career overseas. With a horseback chase scene. Yeah, that was good. But, back to Earth. 

“Whoa, you too, Wakatoshi. Calm down, that was a joke. We know no one wants you dead.”

“There’s no way to know that. They might be plotting my murder somewhere right now. That’s a real possibility. I could be killed at any moment”

“Uh…well, yes, but...you shouldn’t worry about that.”

“I’m not worried. Although, it’s true anyone could be a killer. Even me. Or you. And we wouldn’t even know.”

The poor libero feels cornered by the same person he was trying help. For his relief, however, Reon breaks the tension with a deep laugh. 

“Hahaha. Oh, well. Hayato is right. No reason for us to fret over this. If that was your decision, we will support you.” 

“Yeah… I know.” Semi says, as he exhales, trying to relax. “It’s your call, Wakatoshi. Do what you want to do.”

“Ok. Thank you for your understanding.”

The sudden panic at the Shiratorizawa household was finally under control. Ushijima’s friends smile, content with his well-being. Now the only thing left was to restore Tendou’s liveliness.

“Come on Tendou. Cheer up. Shouldn’t you be the happiest among us with these news?” Reon asks.

“Oh, but I am. And you know that I’ll always support you, right, Wakatoshi-kun?”

“Yes. You have said that before.”

“I just wish there was more on the first chapter of your sweet sweet love story. The potential was so great...” Tendou laments, still feeling down. “Say, Wakatoshi. Didn’t you, you know, at least try to get to know each other a little better after that?” 

“We did attempt to.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

A smile starts to grow on Tendou’s face, as his vitality returns. He wraps an arm around his best friend’s shoulders.

“Oh, Wakatoshi-kun! Come on, spill the beans. What did you two love birds talk about?”

“We are not birds, Tendou. But it was something like...”

\--------

“Now that we are both in agreement to start this relationship, how do you wish to proceed, Ushijima-san?”

"I don’t know. What do you suggest, Kita-san?" 

"Well… We could start by dropping the formality a little, and choose how we should be addressing each other from now on."

"Understood. Is calling you Kita-kun enough?”

"I think so. Then, you will be Ushijima-kun."

"Ok."

“...”

“...”

Silence fills the air.

"So, Ushijima-kun. What do you want to do next?"

“I am not sure. Could you allow me to think for a moment?"

“Of course. Take your time.”

This is Ushijima’s first time doing this sort of things. He tries to remember things he saw on TV, or that his friends talked about, but there’s not much related to the subject of how to interact with a newly obtained romantic partner. He will need to do some research afterwards. For now, getting to better know each other through conversation seems adequate. Yes. He will propose that. 

"Perhaps, we could get to better know each other through conversation.”

“That sounds good.” Kita gives a little smile. “Go on.”

“Right. I am Ushijima Wakatoshi. I am 18. I play volleyball. Nice to meet you.” He bows.

Kita gets a little surprised with a basic introduction at this point. But it’s true Ushijima didn’t properly introduce himself before. And he is being polite. So, Kita decides to just go along with it.

“I am Kita Shinsuke. I am 18 as well. And I also play volleyball. Nice to meet you, Ushijima-kun.” He bows.

“I see. We have things in common.”

“Indeed, we do.”

“...”

“...”

The conversation dies once again.

“This is not flowing very well.” Kita states.

“Is that so?” Ushijima shows some concern.

“You are not very good at talking, are you, Ushijima-kun?”

“People have said so before.” Another pause. “It seems my attempt has failed then.” He looks down. ”Sorry.”

That hits a soft spot in Kita. Ushijima’s frankness is quite endearing to him. As result, he softens a little.

“First time talking to a romantic partner?” he asks.

“Yes.”

“Then don’t worry. This is my first time too.” Kita gives a sympathetic smile. “We are both at fault here.”

Wakatoshi might have not noticed, but after that, any tension he could have been feeling had simply melted away. Now he was much more at ease. 

“But” Kita continues, “even with my inexperience, since I was the one who proposed, do you want me to take the lead?”

Ushijima lightly bows. “Please do, Kita-kun.”

"Alright then.” He smiles. “Let’s see… How about we exchange personal questions?”

“It’s ok for me.”

“Good. I’ll start.” Kita thinks for a second. What should he ask? “Ah. I know.” This one has been bugging him since the start. “What brings you here, Ushijima-kun?”

“I was going to meet my friends... But I couldn’t find them... And I forgot to bring my phone.”

“Oh...” It mildly surprises Kita. Some of his sternness returns and he stares at his partner, with those intimidating fox eyes, as he says, “Well, that was irresponsible on your part.”

Ushijima feels the disapproval, and lowers his head.

“Yes... Sorry.”

“No use in apologizing to me. We need to fix this…” Kita thinks for a moment, before asking, “Do you remember any of their phone numbers?”

“I do.” he nods.

“Then, here, use mine.”

Kita offers his good old flip phone.

“Thank you.”

Ushijima dials a number and starts the call.

“Hello… I am Ushijima Wakatoshi— ”

Suddenly, loud noises start coming from the phone. Even Kita hears them. Ushijima just furrows his brows.

“I can’t understand all the screams... In a diner... I don’t know... Hello, Reon... I don’t know... There is a street, people, trees, a dog, a 7-11, some pigeons, a sparro—... Understood. I will pass the call.” Ushijima gives the phone back. ”Kita-kun. Reon wants to speak to the owner of this phone.”

“Hello, this is Kita Shinsuke.”

“Hi, I’m Oohira Reon."

_Oohira… Oohira… Ah, yes, the vice captain._

"Thank you so much for finding our Wakatoshi. We were so desperate we were almost calling the police”

“No problem. Where do you need him to be at? I can take him there.” Kita Shinsuke, right to the point.

“Really? Could you really do that for him?” Reon sounds so incredibly relieved.

“Of course. It’s hard for anyone to walk around in another prefecture, specially alone and without a phone. ”

“Wait… another prefecture? Oh, no…" with worry on his voice, Reon pauses for a moment. "Kita-san... which prefecture are you on?”

“Hyogo— “

“ **HYOGO?!!! WAKATOSHI, HOOOW???!!!!** ”

The most intense laughter and a chorus of screams of agony can be heard for several seconds from the other side. Although Kita keeps a blank expression, the reaction does spark his curiosity a little. It takes some more seconds for Reon to finally return to the call.

" _Shh, quiet down, people._ Hi, Kita-san. I'm really sorry for that. You see, our Wakatoshi gets lost very easily. But even for him, this was a little too much…”

“It’s alright. How can I help?”

“Please, Kita-san. Could you give him directions to Sendai Station? We will pick him there.”

“Sendai? In Miyagi?” He gets a little surprised. 

“Ye...yeah...”

“Understood. I will make sure he gets there.”

“Really? Thank you so much! We are forever in your debt, Kita-san!”

“It's ok.”

They talk a little more, and Kita learns how Wakatoshi was supposed to meet the rest of his team at a cafe near Sendai station, but never arrived. After the call is over, Kita turns to his partner, with an amused expression.

“I was already wondering why you were here, alone and so far from home. I imagined you were having a practice match nearby. But now I am truly impressed. How did you manage to get here in Hyogo, from Miyagi, and by accident?”

Ushijima looks mildly puzzled. “I am in Hyogo?”

Kita’s sharp fox eyes widen. Wakatoshi tenses up, sensing another scolding coming his way. But to his surprise, Kita starts to laugh. A very soft and light laugh. 

“Hahaha. Ushijima-kun, you really are incredible.”

That makes him feel a small warmth somewhere in his chest. It's nice.

“Thank you, Kita-kun.”

“No need for that, I just stated the truth, Ushijima-kun. Now, let’s get going. You have a long journey ahead.” Kita says with a smile as he starts to tidy his things.

“Ok, Kita-kun”.

And thus began the happy days of Kita and Ushijima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
